As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Oftentimes, various components of an information handling system may be “branded” with an identity of the manufacturer and/or seller of the information handling system such that when such components execute on an information handling system, such components may display to a display device associated with an information handling system a graphic or alphanumeric indication of the identity of the manufacturer and/or seller (e.g., a name, a mark, a logo, etc.).
Typically, a manufacturer may brand various components with its own identity. However, in some instances, a manufacturer may be a different entity than the seller, and a seller may desire to brand components of the information handling system with its own identity, rather than the identity of the manufacturer. Accordingly, the various components must be altered to remove the manufacturer's identity and add the seller's identity. Traditionally, this requires alteration of each component as initially installed on the information handling system, and alteration of each component each time the component is updated to a new version or revision (e.g., a firmware upgrade, BIOS upgrade, etc.). Such alterations may prove time consuming, expensive, and/or prone to error.
In addition to branding, a seller may also desire to customize portions of components other than branding. Such vendor-specific customizations may also require alteration of each component as initially installed on the information handling system, and alteration of each component each time the component is updated to a new version or revision (e.g., a firmware upgrade, BIOS upgrade, etc.), which may also prove time consuming, expensive, and/or prone to error.